Harry Potter And The Unknown Truths
by arielandaurora
Summary: Harry begins his sixth year at Hogwarts, still mourning Sirius' death, but is he distracted enough not to notice the strange goings on with his friends and around the school? Feat. Lupin, Snape, Wood, Quidditch, two new teachers. please rr
1. Chapter One

To all of our readers, we hope you like our fan fiction and please review! We have been reading fan fic for about two years now and decided that we would write one that we would enjoy to read, so here goes..  
  
Disclaimer: we do not own Harry Potter or any of its components, except our own characters and storylines.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hello?"  
  
No response, he was surrounded by darkness. That's when the panic set in, just as he started to move his hand towards his wand pocket, torches on either side of him burst to life. As he looked around he realised that he was in a very long corridor, both in front and behind it seemed to go on forever. He had never been here before, that was for sure. It reminded him of the corridors that led down to the Slytherin common room. The walls looked the same, damp looking stones that were icy cold to the touch. This couldn't possibly be Hogwarts could it? As he walked down the corridor he could here his footsteps echoing off of the stone floor. As long as his footsteps were the only thing he heard he felt a little safer. But still being alone in a strange place wasn't exactly the wisest thing to do, especially without a wand. That's when he realised he didn't have his wand with him. He thought back to the last time he had lost his wand, it was in the forest at the quidditch world cup when the Death Eaters had attacked. But that time he was with Ron and Hermione, this time he was alone, alone and very vulnerable. The corridor seemed to be going on for forever, but he noticed that in the distance the light had changes somewhat, he stopped walking, silence engulfed him once again, he didn't know whether to keep walking and investigate or turn around and walk the other way. In the end, curiosity got the better of him; this could be the way out. He walked slow and cautiously forward as he got nearer he could see a door on the left-hand wall, there was something else on the other wall opposite the door. It wasn't until he got nearer did he realise that he could see what it was. It was a long shabby piece of black cloth hanging to the floor. It closely resembled the hanging that Sirius had fallen behind. As he got closer his hopes started to rise, maybe just maybe he could pull back the cloth and find Sirius. He stood with his back to the old wooden door; he took a deep breath and watched his trembling hand reach for the edge of the curtain. Suddenly he heard a shout, that's it, he was looking for something or someone. He heard the shout again; it was a cry for help. Whoever it was, it was female, maybe he was looking for her? Maybe it was Hermione or Ginny again, like in the second year. He turned around facing away from the hanging and quite possibly Sirius. As he went to find this unknown person, he took one last glance at the curtain and began to open the door.  
  
Somewhere in a bedroom in a small town in Surrey, Harry Potter woke up trembling.  
  
As he sat up he realised that he was covered in sweat. He slowly walked to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror while the sink filled. The bright florescent light bleached the skin on his face. He looked at his hands, he was still trembling, grabbing the washcloth he rubbed his face with scalding hot water until his cheeks were quite pink. He came back to his bedroom; Hedwig was watching him with her huge yellow eyes. He must have startled her when he woke up. He opened the cage and moved to his desk.  
  
"Fancy a journey, Hedwig?" He said softly. She hooted back. "Well I'd better send Remus a letter or he'll be turning up on the doorstep, I don't think Aunt Petunia would like that!"  
  
As he finished the letter he yawned hugely. Hedwig waited patiently while he attached the letter, he gave her one last stroke before opening the window and letting he fly out. He watched her fly off into the distance. He then moved back to his bed, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The next morning he woke up to the sound of a busy household. He could hear Petunia washing the breakfast dishes and Uncle Vernon and Dudley laughing at the television. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs. He was ignored as he walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a slice of bread and was just sliding the handle of the toaster down as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Who could that possibly be at this time of the day?" Complained  
Vernon "Dudley get the door son" "Get Harry to do it" "It might be a late birthday present for your birthday, you never know" "You are only making me do it because you are scared of him! He jabbed a fat finger in the direction of Harry, who was staring out of the window as if nothing was happening. "Dudley just get the door will you!"  
  
He stood knocking his chair to the floor, and then stormed out of the kitchen slamming the door, they heard the front door open, and a terrified cry come from Dudley. Then a noise that sounded like thunder until Harry realised that it was Dudley running up the stairs.  
  
"What the devil?" snarled Vernon looking at Harry "if this has anything to do with you I'll give you what for"  
  
He got up just as the door opened, a tall dark and imposing figure stood in the doorway. Harry only had to look at the person's feet to know he wasn't a wizard, as there was a pair of dark slacks and shoes, no robes. He breathed a sigh of relief, until..  
  
"Potter"  
  
The voice filled him with dread, but before he could open his mouth Vernon spoke.  
  
"Who the hell are you and why the hell are you in my house and what did you do to my son?" "First of all I did not do anything to your.was that your son? I thought it was a small rhino."  
  
Harry had to bite down hard onto his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud, as Vernon spluttered. But before he could say anything the man continued.  
  
"He merely ran away when he saw me" a hint of pride was heard in his voice " as to who I am, my name is Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts school, the school that your nephew attends."  
  
Harry turned to look at Snape, and was slightly shocked and impressed at what he was wearing, he had seen many wizards try to dress in a muggle fashion not many had succeeded, but for a wizard who was Slytherin and seemed not to care for anything muggle had succeeded in looking like a well dressed man. Along with the dark trousers he was wearing a black button up shirt and dark grey coat, his greasy hair tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.  
  
"Close your mouth Potter, you look like you have just seen a manticore"  
"What are you..?"  
"Doing here? I have been sent to collect you, and take you to the headquarters for the summer.  
"And.and I have to go with you?"  
"Yes Potter, I'm not exactly thrilled with the situation either. Now go and pack your things, I will wait here for you please hurry"  
  
Harry rushed out of the kitchen in quick time; meanwhile Snape introduced himself to the Dursleys.  
  
"So you are the muggles then?"  
"What?"  
"Non-magical people" "Yes we are thank you very much, we do not want anything to do with your kind of filth"  
"Filth?"  
"We know what kind of unnaturalness your lot do"  
  
Snape was speechless, Harry entered to the room to find Snape and Vernon standing at opposite ends of the table staring at each other with pure hatred. Snape broke the silence  
  
"Ready Potter?"  
"Yes sir"  
  
Snape shrunk Harry's belongings and handed them to him, Harry pocketed them. They walked to the front door before Harry stopped  
  
"Forgotten anything Potter?" "No, but how are we getting there?" "We will be going to Arabella Figg's to get the Floo to Diagon Alley, as there are a few things you need to do, at Gringotts." "Umm.. Professor?" "Yes" "Won't people be a bit surprised to see you with me?" "I am impressed Potter, you do have common sense" Snape replied icily "when any other person looks at me they will see Lupin, from now on you are the only person who can see the real me"  
"Professor?"  
"What now?"  
"Why do I have to go to Gringotts?"  
"You have to go through Black's things and see to the Will. Any more questions and I will hand you to the dark lord myself understood?"  
"Yes professor"  
  
Harry's heart sank, that would mean he'd have to sort through Sirius' belongings. Why couldn't someone else have been sent? It would have been easier if he were with Remus, Mrs Weasley or even McGonagall. And why did it have to be today of all days, his birthday.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Light flooded into the vault, it was around twice the size of the whole of the Dursleys house. It seemed that the Black family had been very rich indeed. Over three quarters of the space was filled with golden Galleons, sparkling in the candlelight. The rest of the space was filled with Sirius' possessions. Harry stood looking in speechless. He stared at Sirius' old bike, still gleaming as if one of the goblins had polished it everyday.  
  
"Mr Potter?"  
  
Harry turned and looked at the old goblin  
  
"Yes?"  
"Would you like us to transfer your other account into his one?"  
"Oh.. umm yes please"  
  
The goblin nodded and turned and walked away. Harry looked at Snape.  
  
"I.. I know you don't really want to be here. And I think this might take a while, you can go if you want I can meet with you later"  
"Very well, I shall be back in an hour"  
  
He heard Snape leave, and turned back to the vault. He walked slowly towards the corner full of boxes and two large trunks. He ran his fingers along the cold metal the bike. The many times he had dreamed about riding it, now he could have the chance. He walked further in and sat down. The first two boxes were filled with various instruments that were either very rusty or cracked; he pushed these to the side and opened the trunk. There seemed to be many smaller boxes inside and a few books. Along with these there were three letters, one to Remus, one to Snape and finally one to himself. He looked at the opening of the vault and couldn't hear anything, so he took a deep breath and began to open it.  
  
'Dear Harry If you're readying this then I will either be dead or those damn Dementors got me (personally I hope it's the first one!) There are many things I want to tell you, and knowing me its too late to tell you them in person so I will do it this way. First of all, I need you to look after Remus for me, he has lived all these years alone, and you are all he has now. My preference is that you find him a good woman. It's probably been a few years since his last shag! He will be the closest thing to your godfather now. I want you to give him this trunk, which you found the letters in. Also I want you to give something to Snape, I know it sounds crazy but humour me. Under the letters There is a rather large book, tell him it is from me, and also give him the letter. Now I am hoping that you are old enough to know about the birds and the bees, if not ask Remus! The house is yours now, I have only two requests, one is that you decorate it however you like it, in other words get rid of my mother! The second is that you let past gongs on continue there (you know what I mean) I know that you will defeat Voldemort and I know you will live a long and happy life. I am sad that I won't be there to see it. You are like a son to me, and I am so glad that we did meet. I want you to live your life as I wish I could have done. Look after those who care for you, even if they don't show their love. Always make sure you let them know that it is there. Now, the bike is yours, please look after it and let Hagrid have a go on it as often as he likes. Just don't let Molly Weasley know you have it or she will try and find me wherever I am and kill me! Remember I am always near to you, watching over you. Yours Sirius Ps when you get old Voldie, make sure you or Remus get Peter too.'  
  
Harry choked back a tear as he finished the letter. He looked around at all of the boxes; he found one that was full of photographs. He was looking at a photograph of a dog and deer, when he heard a slight cough, he turned and saw Snape standing in the doorway, and he wiped away a tear.  
  
"Sorry Professor, I didn't see you there."  
"Are you ready yet Potter?"  
"Almost, Sirius asked me to give you this"  
  
He stood and handed the surprised professor the book and letter, Snape just raised an eyebrow before turning and shrinking all of the other boxes. Harry picked them up and slid them into his pocket. He looked at the bike and sighed as he climbed into the cart.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
They flooed to a wizards house near to Grimmauld place and walked the rest of the way. Harry could see the dark house from the other end of the street. Snape opened the door, and they stepped inside.  
  
"Leave your things here, I will take them upstairs, go straight to the kitchen"  
"Thank you professor"  
  
He walked through the dark house, straining to hear some noises from anyone. The house was really creepy when it was dark and silent. He finally go to the kitchen he could see a light from under to the door, as he stepped into the kitchen a light flashed in front of him.  
  
"Surprise!" 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: we do not own Harry Potter or any of its components, except our own characters and storylines.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
Everyone shouted as he walked in the kitchen. Another flash went off, he looked in that direction to see Arthur Weasley smiling from behind the camera. Harry stood shocked looking around; everyone was there, from Hermione and Ron to Kingsley and Tonks.  
  
"Wow"  
"Didn't scare you too much did we laddie?" asked Mad Eye, as he stood next to the big oven.  
"No.wow!"  
  
He walked further into the kitchen greeting everyone, earning huge hugs from both Hermione and Mrs Weasley. He finally got to Remus, who despite all that had happened in the past few months looked really well and almost happy.  
  
"Hello Harry"  
"Hey Remus"  
  
He then drew Harry into an enormous hug, "I'm sorry I couldn't be with you today I had to prepare"  
  
"Prepare for what?"  
"I'll tell you later"  
"Now now Remus, stop hogging the poor boy, let him open his presents!"  
  
Harry looked into the corner of the room to see a large pile of gifts, never in his life had he seen so many gifts solely for himself. His eye widened.  
  
"They.. they're all for me?"  
"Of course they are, now sit down"  
  
Mrs Weasley sat him at the head of the table. The first gift was from Ginny, she blushed as he opened it, and it turned out to be a diary.  
  
"Just don't try and possess anyone one with it!" she whispered smiling  
  
The next was a slip of paper from the twins; they watched him smiling, as he looked at it cautiously, but breathed a surprised sigh of relief when it was a quarter share into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.  
  
"Thanks"  
"Don't worry about it mate"  
  
Mrs Weasley was practically bouncing when she passed Harry the small wrapped gift, he slowly opened it, to find what he thought was a small spoon, until he turned it over to see a picture of himself smiling back at him. He suddenly realised it was a hand from the Weasleys clock; slightly choked he thanked both her and Mr Weasley. At which point Molly began to cry and rushed out of the room, with Arthur following. Ron gift was a practice snitch, which Harry was very grateful; he couldn't wait for Quidditch after last years ban. Hermione smiled as she past him a book.  
  
"It's a novel" she smiled  
  
He opened it to find a book called 'The Lord Of The Rings'. He thanked her as Remus passed him another book on advanced magic.  
  
"It will probably come in handy this year"  
  
He then passed him another gift; he looked a little awkward as he handed it over.  
  
"Sirius bought this for you before.before the summer"  
  
Harry opened the box slowly, and smiled at the note. Looking at Remus  
  
"Its for both of us, he has given us clothing vouchers, for both muggle and wizard!"  
  
Remus smiled broadly, shaking his head  
  
"Why does that not surprise me!"  
  
Harry looked in the box again, to find a watch laying on its side, he took it out of the box, he'd seen it before, on the pictures he had seen of his parents, it used to be his fathers. Everyone in the room was silent, watching conflicting emotions flicker between sadness and happiness on Harry's face, but as he looked up smiling, there was a knock on the door. It opened and Dumbledore walked in wearing dark purple robes. He was smiling but looked a little older from the last time Harry had seen him.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry! It looks like I have arrived for the presents"  
  
He handed over two gifts one was very squishy, Dumbledore informed him that it was from Dobby, Harry opened it to find a very woolly hat and pair of socks. He smiled broadly. He then came to the last gift, as he opened it, it seemed slightly familiar, he heard Hermione gasp as he revealed the pensieve. He looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Well you seemed so very fond of mine" he smiled  
"Thank you sir"  
  
They sat staring at each other for a few seconds, Harry felt as though Dumbledore was staring right into his soul for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Right, well I don't know about you guys but I want cake," said Mad Eye.  
  
The party went in to full swing, songs blaring out of a hidden radio, in no time Harry was having a wonderful time. Finding out about everyone's summers. The only things that weren't mentioned were Voldemort and the death of Sirius. Hagrid turned up a little late, but was soon having fun with everyone. Harry had barely time enough to think. Moving from person to person laughing and joking. But soon it was late, and Harry was very tied and full, from all of the food that Molly was putting in front of him. He soon excused himself and walked up to the room he had had before. He found all of his things normal sized in his room. Where had Snape been tonight? He must have left straight away, for some unknown reason this saddened him. He saw a note on his bed.  
  
'Potter, Your aunt gave this to me to give to you before her insufferable husband stuck his nose in. Happy birthday S'  
  
Underneath the letter was a picture, the first thing he noticed was that it wasn't moving, it was a picture of two girls both quite pretty, they were hugging each other, one had blond hair and one had red. It was only when he read the writing on the back did he realise that it was Aunt Petunia and his mother when they were around 16 years old, he turned it back, staring at the picture, they both looked so happy, it must have been taken on holiday somewhere as they were on a golden beach with a bright blue sea and sky behind them. He would give anything to be there now, rather in the dark house in the place that only had memories of his godfather. Strangely awake he looked in the trunk that had been brought up, it was full mainly of more photographs, he went through them and picked out his favourites. He finally got to the bottom of the trunk and found a box. He couldn't find how it opened, but when he shook it he could hear something rattling inside. He climbed into bed and tried to look for an opening. Sighing in frustration, he put it on the bedside table and slowly fell to sleep, in a strange bed in a strange house, full of everyone important in his life except the one he really wanted.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
He woke to the knocking at the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Remus entered the room, dressed in a navy blue dressing gown  
  
"Morning Harry"  
"Good morning, what time is it?"  
"Seven thirty we are going shopping today, remember?"  
"Yeah, oh that trunk down there is for you from Sirius"  
  
Remus looked at it but didn't touch it, he looked at Harry the smile had faded, and was replaced with concern.  
  
"Do you need to talk about anything?"  
"No. to be honest I am strangely okay. But if I do want to talk is it okay if I send you an owl, when I am at school."  
  
The smile reappeared on his face.  
  
"I would like that very much, now we had better get dressed or we'll have Mad Eye on our tail, he is already getting impatient downstairs"  
  
He levitated the trunk out of Harry's room, within half an hour they were walking to the nearest floo point with bacon sandwiches in their hands. Once at Diagon Alley, they separated. Molly, Arthur and the Twins went on to do the School shopping, while Mad Eye, Lupin, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny went into muggle London. They walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and onto the busy street. Ron was almost lost in hoards of busy shoppers. Mad Eye grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him to the group.  
  
"Right we have a few ground rules. Number one, Harry you must not be left alone, someone must be with him at all times. Number two; do not get separated under any circumstances. Number three, I want Ron and Ginny to stick to any one of us, you've never been in a muggle area for this long before, stick to us. Number four."  
"I think that's enough rules Mad Eye" said Lupin reassuringly "they'll be fine"  
"Right where are we going?"  
"A place called Selfridges, it is along this road somewhere."  
  
They walked along, from Tottenham Court Road past Oxford Circus, until they finally arrived at the huge department store. They stood outside for a few seconds staring at the people moving in and out of the doors. They soon walked in. Hermione managed to persuade Remus that they did not need a chaperone and went of to the ladies section, while the boys went up to the men's area. This is where the troubles began. Remus and Harry managed to climb on the escalator with no troubles whatsoever, but when Ron climbed on he panicked and decided he wanted to get off as soon as possible. The escalator was moving up as he was running down the stairs not moving anywhere. A line had begun to form at the bottom and it took mad Eye to grab his arm and pull him to the top. Remus had to think of some quick excuses for the security guard that had been called. Once in the correct area, they spent about an hour trying on clothes. Harry and Remus had both agreed on what they wanted to purchase while Ron, who had been given some money by the twins still hadn't decided, so while Remus and Harry paid for their clothes, Ron went to grab something. After ten minutes he still wasn't back. They searched the entire floor and they still could not find him, then Harry had the idea to go to the information desk and get them to call out his name on the speaker system. Meanwhile a very flustered Ron was standing in the female underwear section. He had been there for around fifteen minutes and the panic had set in. Suddenly his name was being called very loudly, like McGonagall's often did, the only think he new what to do was to shout back.  
  
"I'm here! I'm here! Come and find me!"  
  
It was then that the same security guard found him. He led him to the information desk, where he found a very cross Remus and Mad Eye staring at him. But once he had explained his little adventure the frowns soon turned to laughter. Ron persisted to turn more and more red as the minutes past. When they had all finished shopping, Mad Eye suggested that they go sightseeing, they walked through Regents Park to Buckingham Palace, where Mad Eye informed them that the queen was in fact a witch, but had had private tutoring from a friend of his. It was soon getting late and it was time to go home. They walked through Parliament and Trafalgar Squares to get to their destination with only one hiccup, where Ron tried to have a conversation with a Mounted Queens Guard, when this didn't work he tried to make friends with the horse. Again Moody had to get him out of trouble. When they finally made it back home, Molly made them do a mini fashion show where she exclaimed that all the women would be following Remus in the coming year. He soon disappeared into his room, saying he had to prepare again. After the days excitement Harry decided to turn in early. As he got ready for bed he noticed the box again. He couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts where he could try magic to get it open, as he could see no way of doing it manually. He soon fell asleep with the box still in his lap.  
  
The rest of the summer flew by in a blur. The house had been redecorated and no real excitement had happened except for when buckbeak had "accidentally" trodden on and killed Kreacher, no one was particularly that sad, although his body was buried with the rest of his relatives. Most of the portraits had been taken down, and with a quick charm from Molly the rooms had been rejuvenated. Soon came the day when they were getting on the train, hugs and kisses were passed around. Harry wasn't sure if he was sad to be leaving the new house or not. But as he hugged Remus goodbye, he realised he was actually looking forward for the year to come. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: we do not own Harry Potter or any of its components, except our own characters and storylines.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
As they climbed out of the train they heard the familiar  
  
"Firs' years this way"  
"Hagrid!"  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione! Oh come on firs' years we haven't got all night"  
"See you later Hagrid"  
  
The first years followed Hagrid shivering against the cold rain. Hermione was busy looking past them.  
  
"What McGonagall doing with Malfoy?  
"I don't know but I have never seen her look like that before." Said Harry  
"Quick lets follow them"  
"No Ron I don't think you should"  
"Oh come on Hermione, we're not doing anything wrong, they're going our direction anyway." He said as they walked towards the carriages.  
  
When they arrived at he castle, they could see Malfoy was not alone Crabbe was with him.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione we are going to lose them if we don't hurry up."  
"I'm not coming" Hermione stood, hand on hip looking defiant. "Fine but we are"  
  
As they followed McGonagall up through the doors and up the main stairwell.  
  
"I wonder what's going on?" said Harry checking behind him for anyone.  
"I don't know, but I hope he gets expelled"  
  
Suddenly they were outside McGonagall's office, Ron's stomach gave a loud grumble  
  
"Well, I suppose that's it," said Ron massaging his stomach "we don't want to miss dinner anyway, let's go"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Harry and Ron rushed to take their seats on the Gryffindor table. Hermione was deep in conversation with Neville about the properties of belladonna. Once seated Harry looked around. There were many missing seats from the Slytherin table, had they been taken out of Hogwarts by their parents or were they with McGonagall like Malfoy? His eyes drifted to the teacher's table. He smiled and waved at Hagrid, but his eyes widened when he saw Oliver Wood sat next to him.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Ron, who was eating a pumpkin pasty that he had smuggled out from the train, wasn't paying attention to anything but his stomach.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Harry hit him  
  
"What Harry? Cant this wait?" "Oliver Wood"  
"Oliver would what?"  
"No you idiot, Oliver wood, he's sat next to Hagrid"  
""Cool he must be Hooch's replacement, He'll have to ref, and we can't lose this year!"  
  
Ron turned back to his pasty, complaining to himself why the food had to take so long. Harry's eyes moved along the table to the empty seat next to Dumbledore, that's where McGonagall sits, Harry thought to himself. Dumbledore was talking animatedly to someone to his right, they both looked at Harry at the same time. The other person had greying sandy coloured hair.  
  
"Remus?" Harry said to himself  
  
Both Lupin and Dumbledore laughed at the shocked look that had appeared on his face. So that was what he was preparing for. The both turned back to their conversation, Harry saw that there were two empty seats between Remus' and a very bored looking Snape. 'I wonder whom they belong to' Harry thought to himself. As if on cue two young women walked through the centre of the Great Hall, with all of the new first years following cautiously but quickly behind them.  
  
"Don't they look tiny!" said Hermione  
"Who is she?" Ron exclaimed, the pumpkin pasty lying forgotten in his hands.  
"I have no idea," said Harry watching the line make its way to the teacher's table.  
"They are the new teachers," said Neville happily, obviously proud to know new information before anyone else.  
  
Everyone turned and stared at Neville.  
  
"How do you know?  
"I met Simone at St Mungos, she came into my parents ward, and she talked to me"  
"Which one is that?"  
"The one with the red hair"  
"But who's the other one?" pleaded Ron  
"Don't know"  
"You're useless Neville"  
  
The two new teachers made their way to the top table. Harry noticed that Ron wasn't the only one staring at the brown haired teacher. Oliver Wood was staring intently at her. The two stopped just before the table. The red head stayed with the first years while the other collected the hat and stool. She placed them in the centre of the floor. As she walked to her seat she winked at Snape. He gave her such an icy look that made even Harry shiver. Dumbledore chuckled, as did Harry when he saw the look on Oliver's face, he recognised the look of course, but it was only usually reserved whatever team they were playing in quidditch. The room's attention was brought to the hat as it began to sing.  
  
'Last year my song was full of warning And this year is the same We are all here standing strong From and evil without a name.  
  
When the castle was built I was here I watched them build the ceiling, floor and walls I've seen the celebrations and disasters And I'll be he when it all falls.  
  
I saw when the four founders were together When they put their elements into me I was made for one sole purpose And this is what you are about to see.  
  
I will look into your head and heart And see where you belong Please don't ever question my judgement For I have never been wrong.  
  
If it is Gryffindor that you'll be Your courage will take you on a flight of bravery Or if Hufflepuff will become your home The seeds of true friendship will be sown.  
  
If you find yourself in the house of Ravenclaw You will swim through seas of knowledge to its core But if it is in Slytherin you belong Then you must have a fiery will to prove others wrong.  
  
Now I am the sorting hat for all of your heads And it is my role to divide you into four Though I wish I could unite you instead Now I'm afraid I must soon go, I hate to be a bore.  
  
So pick me up and put me on Let me see inside and read your thoughts And find out which house you belong 'Cause that is what I do, the Sorting Hat sorts'  
  
The hall erupted into applause as the hat finished its song. The red haired teacher stood next to the stool and announced.  
  
"Okay, when I call your name, can you please step forward, come to the stool and I will place the Sorting hat on your heads. When it tells you the house you will co to the corresponding table. Ready? Okay then, Adams, William"  
  
"Are you sure she isn't a long lost cousin of your Ron?" asked Seamus. Lavender and Pavarti started to giggle.  
"No, no I don't think so" he was still staring at the brunette teacher, who had chosen to sit next to Snape and was trying to engage him in a conversation.  
"Why is she sat next to him?"  
"What?"  
"Oh nothing Hermione I was just talking to myself"  
  
"Carter, Michael"  
  
"I wonder what she teaches?" whispered Hermione "Who? The brunette?" asked Ron "What is it with you and her?" "Nothing.. I don't know what you are talking about," said Ron going red "You are hopeless, anyway I was talking about Simone, and do you know why she was at the hospital Neville?" "No idea, but I think she was visiting a doctor or someone" "She could be helping Madam Pomfrey" "I bet you're happy Harry" Ginny whispered "Why?" "Well, Professor Lupin is back, is he teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts again?"  
  
"Trent, Angelica"  
  
"I hope so, I mean I didn't even know he was going to be here, but yes I am happy"  
  
"And finally Zuckermann, Bethany"  
  
"Cool, food at last" "God Ron can you think of nothing else, you'd think mum didn't feed us. "Shut up Ginny!"  
  
The red haired professor made her way to her seat after carrying the stool and hat to an anti-chamber. She sat down next to Lupin and the new teacher. Harry noticed that during the sorting McGonagall had returned. Dumbledore got to his feet and the room became silent one more time.  
  
"Welcome to another school year at Hogwarts, as most of you know we are in dark times, with the rise of Voldemort we are facing an era where we all have to stick together. I want you all to know that you are all safe within these grounds. Trips to Hogsmead will still commence, but with added security. Over the summer, as some of you may know, there were many attacks and a few tragedies. One of these was our dear and beloved flying instructor Madam Hooch, she was caught in an attack in the Falmouth Falcons and Chudley Cannons match two months ago. But I am sure she would not have wanted us to morn her death, but if anyone has any questions or worries, please go to your heads of houses or any teacher. Now lets eat shall we?"  
  
He clapped his hands together and the food appeared.  
  
"At last" said Ron as he piled on the mashed potatoes onto his plate.  
  
He like everyone else ate as much food as they could get their hands on. Suddenly a roll of laughter was heard from Dumbledore and Lupin as the red haired teacher began to pile on the mint humbugs onto her plate along with her chicken. As soon as the deserts had appeared Dumbledore stood once again.  
  
" Please continue eating as we make these few announcements, we do not want some of you to go hungry" his eyes twinkled as he glanced at Ron " no as some of you may have noticed we have a few new faces. right where to begin? First of all some of you may recognise Professor Lupin from when he taught a few years ago, he has resumed his post as the Defence Against the Dark Arts." There was applause and a few cheers coming from the Gryffindor table " again you may recognise the next person from when he was at school here or from Puddlemore united quidditch team, professor Oliver Wood will be the new flying instructor and quidditch referee." There were more cheers for Oliver " and finally to these two beautiful ladies to my right"  
"Hear" came from many of the male students in the hall; the loudest of all was Ron. Dumbledore smiled before continuing.  
"Professor LeFay will be teaching Advanced Medicine and healing." As the red head stood, everyone clapped and cheered. "Now this is professor Hannah Grey. She has come all the way from New Zealand to teach a very new class that I believe could be essential in these coming times. She will be teaching Physical Defence as well as running a duelling club with professor Snape"  
  
Everyone cheered and applauded, but Harry noticed that Snape looked as though he had just been stuck by lightening. He was looking thunderously towards Dumbledore. This was obviously news to him.  
  
"Now, lets all eat up and get to bed, we all have busy days tomorrow. Good night everyone" 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of its components, except our own characters and storylines.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Harry was having a pleasant dream, in which he was flying over the castle chasing after someone who he thought was Ron. When the shutters on his bed were quickly drawn back. Sunlight poured in.  
  
"Harry, come on get up!" "Just five more minutes" "If you're not ready in five minutes I am going to leave without you" "Okay, okay I'm up" Harry slowly opened his eyes to see a blurry image of Ron standing in front of the mirror putting way to much of Dean's gel in his hair. Harry also noticed that he was dressed in black sweat pants. "Ron what are you wearing?" "We've got physical defence this morning" "Oh, and why are you putting gel in your hair?" "Well.umm.I've never tried it before, a..and I thought I'd see what it would look like" His ears had turned bright red. "More like he wants to impress Professor Grey!" called Seamus from the bathroom.  
  
The red in Ron's ears spread to from his ears to his face. Within ten minutes they were on their way down to breakfast. Harry noticed that most of his year was taking the class, as the various coloured tracksuits stood out against the traditional black robes. Hermione as usual has finished her breakfast by the time the boys got to the great hall. She was sat next to Padma who was complementing her on her blue tracksuit; Hermione rolled her eyes as the boys approached.  
  
"Hey guys!" "Hi Hermione I didn't know you were taking Physical defence as well" "Well I think it could be a useful tool for the future" " I don't think you will like it Hermione" Said Ron as he started to stuff his mouth with bacon. " And why not?" "Well there wont be that many books to read will there?"  
"Oh do shut up Ron."  
"And it doesn't go toward our final grade"  
"Well it seems like it's the perfect class for you then Ron, seeing as though you didn't exactly do very well in your OWLs"  
"Well at least I didn't cry when I didn't come first in two classes"  
"It was only one, I came joint first in potions, and Harry came first in Defence Against the Dark Arts. And I wasn't crying!"  
  
Before Ron could argue anymore the owls started to arrive. Apart from the usual brown, black and grey owls, there was a huge bright pink and orange bird swooping around the great hall. It had a huge bunch of flowers in its claws. Those who hadn't seen the bird soon became aware of it, because as it was flying over their heads it starting to sing what sounded like a muggle love song. Harry looked up at the teacher's table to see Dumbledore watching the bird with an amused expression on his face; the bird slowly ended its song and made its way to the teacher's table. It landed right in front of Professor Grey; she blushed heavily and nodded her thanks. The bird then flew over to Dumbledore, he fed a few crumbs of his breakfast to the bird, which then took off, on its way out it looped and twirled. Many of the people in The Great Hall including Dumbledore and Hagrid applauded as the bird flew out of the window.  
  
"Who's sending her flowers? Said Ron indignantly "That's none of your business," snapped Hermione  
  
It seemed that Snape had just asked Professor Grey the same thing. Her eyes widened in shock and then she smiled, she turned towards him and in a very loud voice.  
  
"Why thank you Severus, But why didn't you just tell me you fancied me!"  
  
She then promptly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. For the first time in many years Severus Snape blushed, and the whole school saw it. The giggles turned to laughs which then turned to cheers and clapping  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Harry and Hermione were still laughing when they arrived at the designated classroom. Ron was walking a little behind them, the only one along with the Slytherins not to be laughing.  
  
"Oh come on Ron it was funny" "But why did she have to kiss Snape"  
  
The class waited patiently outside the dark double doors, within moments Professor Grey came rushing along,  
  
"Hey you guys are early, Okay well you can come in, please take a seat I'll just be a second"  
  
As the walked in to the room, Hermione gasped.  
  
"So no books huh Ron?"  
  
The room was about half the size of the Great Hall; the far wall was covered in books. Tables and chairs lined half of the left side of the room. Blue squishy mats were laid on the floor, and along the remaining walls various weapons were hung, such as bows, rapiers, samurai and broad swords. While many people stood in awe of the weaponry, Ron dragged Harry and Hermione to the front row, right in the middle. Once everyone else was seated, Professor Grey emerged from a side room removing her robes, revealing a red training suit. She moved into the centre of the room.  
  
"Right, don't bother taking out your books, this class will mainly consist of demonstrations and practical work." She smiled at the few cheers that circulated the room. "First of all I am going to tell you about myself. Then we'll get to the demonstrations."  
  
She sat down crossed legged in front of the class she smiled at Harry.  
  
"Okay first of all, my name is Hannah Grey, and I don't want any of that Professor Grey nonsense, it makes me feel old! I will be calling you be your first names, I will expect the same. As you can tell I am not from England I was born and bred in New Zealand, I was educated in a small wizarding school in the south island. Now Dumbledore wants me to teach you many different kinds of defences. But as you all know we won't be using our wands, but physical strength and quick reactions. I have been trained in archery, tai chi, samurai, Thai boxing, fencing and a few others. Now the only thing I will ask of you is to be focused, from the moment you enter my classroom to the moment you leave. I also want you to come to my classes with an open mind; my main aim in the class is to show you that there are other things in this world besides magic. You will learn discipline that will apply both in here and outside this room. I want you to respect myself and your equipment. And I would really appreciate that the respect starts now and no-one including you" she stood and walked over to Pansy "talks while I do"  
  
Pansy looked up from her conversation with Millicent and blushed.  
  
"What's your name?" "Pansy, Pansy Parkinson" "Well Pansy, this is just a warning, the next time you talk while I am talking, will be the last time you ever see inside this room, understood?" "Yes Miss"  
  
As Hannah walked away she smiled at Hermione.  
  
" I think its time for a demonstration don't you? Who wants to volunteer?"  
  
Many of the male's hands rose slowly. Hannah looked around the class. She then pointed at a very confident looking Goyle.  
  
"You are perfect for the job, why don't you come down here."  
  
Goyle moved slowly down to the blue mats that were on the floor in front of the class.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Gregory Goyle Miss"  
  
"Call me Hannah"  
  
He blushed furiously.  
  
"Okay I am going to turn my back to you, I want you to come up from behind me as if you were going to attack me, now I promise that I am not going to hurt you, okay?"  
  
"Yes Hannah"  
  
"I'd suggest you take it at a run, it might be easier"  
  
She turned her back to him facing the door, he moved towards her and grabbed her shoulders, she reached behind her and grasped his wrist, she bent slightly and flipped him over her shoulder, he landed on his back with a thud. The majority of the class cheered, the only ones that remained silent were the Slytherins. She leant down and helped him up.  
  
"Are you okay Gregory?  
  
"Yes Hannah"  
  
"Okay go back to your seat. Now is there anyone else who wants to have a go before we all have a go?"  
  
There were a lot fewer hands this time. Malfoy seemed very eager to be picked.  
  
"What's you name?" "Draco Malfoy, but that's Mister Malfoy to you."  
  
A few of the Slytherins laughed, Ron clenched his fists, Hannah just smiled.  
  
"Well Mister Malfoy, would you like to be my next volunteer?" "You said that you were an specialist in fencing, I want to do that." "Oh it seems we have an expert in our class, okay come on down"  
  
As he walked to the centre of the room, Hannah went back to the side room and appeared with two fine rapiers. She tossed him the black handled sword he caught it with ease, Hannah stood in front of him, the white handled sword held loosely in her hand.  
  
"Ready Mister Malfoy?" "The question is are you ready Professor Grey?"  
  
They stood in the starting position, and then it began. They circled each other a few times, then Draco lunged at her, Hannah dodged it easily. The clang of metal against metal echoed through the room as everyone held their breaths. They kept fighting, minutes past and Draco was becoming more and more worn out, sweat was dripping from his forehead, his hair had become loose around his face and a pinkish flush had appeared in his cheeks, Hannah wasn't even out of breath. Finally Draco was so frustrated that he made his final lunge, Hannah turned at the last moment, reached down and grabbed his sword, he tripped and fell on his back, she stood over him, one blade pointing at his throat and one at his heart.  
  
"I think I win Draco, don't you agree?" "Yes Hannah"  
  
He got up and walked to his seat.  
  
"How about a rematch in a couple of weeks" said Hannah watching him go. "Sure I will look forward to it" " So will I, Right Draco you can have five minutes to calm down, everyone I want you to find a partner, I think its time for you to have a go at what I showed you earlier, you can choose your own partners, now I know that Professor Dumbledore wants us to mix you, but knowing some of your reputations I will let you decide" she smiled at Neville who breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Soon bodies were being flipped everywhere; noises of joking and laughing filled the room. Hannah circled the room, giving pointers on techniques. It soon came to the end of the class.  
  
"Today, I'll let you go early then you have time to change, the duelling club will be starting a week from today as I know that there are quidditch practices on other days."  
  
The class started to pile out of the class, talking excitedly.  
  
"Draco can I have a word before you go."  
  
The last of the class left the room, Hannah walked up to him.  
  
" I heard about your father, if you need to talk, and you don't want to go to Grumpy Pants then I am always here." "Grumpy Pants?" "Sorry I mean Professor Snape! You've been here for what? Five, six years? Have you ever seen him smile?" He laughed "no I haven't, umm was that all you wanted?" "No, I want you to come to the duelling club i think it would be good for you, and it would help me a lot too." "Umm sure but I don't want to be the teachers pet or anything" "Oh don't worry about that, we'll put it as an extracurricular activity, well you'd better run along or you'll be late." " Yeah" "Bye Draco" "Bye"  
  
He started to walk to the door, as he got there..  
  
"Oh Draco?"  
  
He turned to see her picking up the swords from earlier.  
  
"Detention tomorrow night for your cheek in class today" "Yes Hannah"  
  
Draco walked away from his first class smiling. 


End file.
